Drunken Aberrations Trilogy
by Bawfulio
Summary: When Sleet finds himself in the one place he thought he would never be in, it marks the beginning of a relationship between two people so close yet so distant. Rated M for mild adult themes and later gore
1. Drunken Aberrations

It was morning in Robotropolis. That was all I could tell in my half asleep/awake daze. Well, I also knew I was naked. I could feel a blanket covering me, and the stiff, wooden bed frame my foot was dangling from. My head was killing me.

_Ugh... I have to stop drinking. When did I get in bed?_

It wasn't long till I noticed I wasn't on the bed itself. Whatever I was lying on, it was firm... and warm.

_Great. I got drunk and slept with some chick I don't even know... Pretty flat chest, though._

I opened my eyes to see who it was I slept with. What I saw was my idiot muffin-brain of a partner snoring away.

_What in the...?_

I looked down and saw my arms holding onto him gently. I had a pretty good feeling that he was naked too.

_Oh... Oh, Chaos, no..._

I let go of Dingo and got out of bed, making sure not to wake him up. I could feel myself starting to blush as I grabbed a bath robe from the bathroom. I wrapped it around me, making sure I was well covered, and ran straight out of there.

_What the heck happened?!_

/\/\

It was early afternoon, and I, having dressed in my room after running out when I found myself in bed with Dingo, was still trying to figure out what exactly happened last night.

_All right, Dingo and I went to the bar last night os booze was part of what happened. Note to self: Swear off all forms of alcohol. We weren't real drunk, just enough to do stupid things, when we decided to head back to base. We both went back to our own rooms, but I started to feel... something. Like... I wanted to become a part of him. AAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME?!_

"Hey, Sleet!"

Great. Just who I DON'T want to see. Dingo, now fully dressed, ran up to me. With that idiotic look on his face, I was hoping he wasn't able to remember what happened last night.

"You okay, Sleet?"

Of course, me ignoring him might make him supscious. So, I spoke.

"Dingo, do you remember what happened last night?"

Dingo just looked at me like the confused moron he was.

"Not really... why? Did something happen?"

I almost sighed with relief. I'd never be able to live it down if that muffin-brain DID remember!

"Sleet?"

Dingo put his hand on my shoulder, then I felt a jolt of electricity enter my body as soon as he touched me. My face started to blush again.

"Sleet? You sick or somethin'?"

Yes. In more ways tahn one. I probably should have said something, but no. I brushed Dingo's hand off my shoulder and ran off. I could've sworn I heard Dingo say my name, but I was already out of the room by that time.

I turned the faucet off when the bathroom sink was filled, then I reached down into the water and splashed my face for a few seconds. I was trying to regain what little focus I had left. It didn't work.

"Stay calm, Sleet," I muttered to myself. "Remember, it was the alcohol talking last night..."

_No, it wasn't the alcohol. You know what it is, Sleet. You've known for a long time._

I pushed the nagging voice out of my head. But it had a point. Ever since I met Dingo, I've been getting these feelings occasionally... but never of this magnitude.

_Oh no... I thought. Could it be...?_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and said five words that probably would change everything.

"I'm in love... With Dingo...!"


	2. Drunken Aberrations 2: Sick Day

" eet? Can ya' hear me, Sleet?"

My eyes opened as I heard a familiar voice calling me. I saw I was in a cavern, Dingo kneeling in front of me. I felt so weak.

"Wha happened?" I asked groggily.

Dingo looked at me with a concerned expression on his face, and then spoke.

"Sleet, you're sick. As soon as you get bettah' , we're heading back to Robotropolis."

That was enough to give me back some energy. I tried to give Dingo the cruelest look I could give in my condition.

"Dingo, I told you I'm not si "

Then I noticed that Dingo was wearing nothing but a pair of pink and green boxer shorts. I looked down and realized that I was reduced to my boxers as well. My expression lightened.

"Dingo," I asked. "What happened to our clothes?"

It didn't take him a second to reply.

"Oh. They were soakin' wet, so I took 'em off."

I could feel my face blush.

"Why would you " I stuttered.

Dingo went into a sitting position.

"Well I didn't wanna get sick and I didn't want you to get sicker."

I was going to protest again that I wasn't sick, when I felt a sharp chill crawl down my spine. Instinctively, I huddled myself to stay warm.

"You okay, Sleet?" Dingo asked.

"Nn I'm fine It's just cold in here, that's all."

"Cold? Sleet, it's the middle of Summuh'. How are you c-"

His eyes widened with realization.

"Hold still."

Dingo got closer to me and placed his right hand on my cheek. Instantly, I felt a familiar jolt of electricity come in. I tried to focus so that I could get Dingo's hand off me, but all I could think about was how cold I was and how warm his hand felt. I didn't realize I was leaning into his touch.

"No wonder you're chillin'," Dingo explained. "You're burning up!"

I wasn't fully aware of what he was saying. As Dingo pulled his hand away, I fell onto him. I was blushing like crazy, my head laying on his chest. I then felt an odd feeling creep inside of me. Part of me tried to push it away, but part of me loved the feeling and wanted to welcome it in. To embrace it. Dingo gently pushed my head off his chest and maneuvered me into a sitting position.

"Sleet, are you okay?" Dingo asked. "You're actin' strange."

I was too nervous to look at him directly, so I locked my gaze onto the ground.

It It's nothing " I lied.

"Sleet "

I remain silent.

"Sleet, look at me."

I didn't look. Then, in an out-of-character move for Dingo, he grabbed my chin and turned my face towards him. My eyes were still focused on the ground.

"LOOK at me."

I finally looked at him and saw the stern-yet-worried expression on his face.

"Is this about what you asked me? 'Bout what happened last night?"

I slowly nodded my head yes.

"Sleet, if I hurt you last night, I'm sorry."

"It's not what YOU did, it's what WE did."

"Huh? What'd we do?"

_What should I do? If I tell him, who knows how he'll react! But if I don't tell him, things will just get worse._

"Well Dingo You and I We Matted."

There. I said it.

"Matted? Whaddya mean matted?"

I was too dumbfounded to speak.

Dingo's POV

_Matted? What's Sleet talking about?_

Then it hit me.

"Wait, you mean I "

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Yes."

It all started to come back to me. The memories were a bit faded, but I could remember what happened.

_"A wolf can only have one mate. I I just wanted to wait for the right one."_

"Why wait?"

"So," I asked. "Does that mean we're-"

"Mates? Yes."

I started blushing.

_Me and Sleet? Are mates?_

Sleet, we were drunk!"

"It it wasn't just because we were drunk At least, for me."

Sleet looked down at the ground. I just stared ahead for a few seconds.

"Dingo," Sleet said. "I don't know how or when but "

He looked straight at me.

"I I've fallen for you."

_Sleet's in love with me?_

I was in a bit of shock. I started to remember the past. The countless insults and torment.

I could use this to get back at Sleet for everything.

But then I started thinking.

_Sleet didn't mean for it to happen. He could have kept it secret, but he told me. It wouldn't be right. Besides, even if I did want to hurt him, I couldn't._

I noticed that Sleet was looking back down at the ground again.

_There's just something about him. Something that makes me wanna protect him._

I looked at the blushing wolf, then smiled.

Heh Guess Sleet's not the only one who's fallen in love.

"Looks like we're stuck with each other, eh Sleet?"

Sleet looked up at me, then smiled.

"Of course, I suppose it won't be that bad."

I don't remember what happened next, but right then, to us, everything was fine in the world.


	3. Drunken Aberrations 3: Rabbit Test

A/N: This chapter involves mpreg. No like, no read.

i

Sleet's Pov

It had been about 3 days since Dingo and I had learned that we were mates. We managed to keep our change in relationship from Robotnik until I started experiencing some strange symptoms. So there I was, sitting at on the cold examination table with Dingo standing next to me. Though, why Robotnik has a medical ward in his headquarters when him, me and Dingo are the only ones who would have any use for it I'll never know.

Robotnik walked in with a robot holding a clipboard. The robot was humanoid with long pink metallic hair. She wore a white outfit over a white apron and her eyes were red over a black background. She was the nurse-bot in charge of the ward, Joy.

"Now, Sleet" Joy asked. "Could you please repeat what you said earlier?"

"Well," I said. "For some reason, I've been getting sick to my stomach, but it's always sometime in the morning."

"I see."

Joy glanced over to Robotnik.

"Sir, perhaps it's time you told them the full story about that serum of yours."

"What serum?" Dingo asked.

"About 4 days ago," Robotnik began. "I injected Sleet with a serum that would heighten his fighting abilities for 24 hours. Unfortunately, it also had permanently changed your physiology. Perfectly harmless though."

"Define 'harmless'" I sneered.

Joy took a quick glance at her clipboard then spoke.

"I'm just gonna say it in layman's terms."

She smiled.

"Congratulations, Sleet. You're pregnant."

Dingo and I just stared wide-eyed. Then Robotnik broke the silence.

"Pregnant?!" He exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"I ran some tests and they came back positive. Plus his symptoms sound like a classic case of Morning Sickness."

"But in order for him to become pregnant, he would have to—"

Robotnik stopped mid-sentence and glared at us.

"Sleet, Dingo, is there something you haven't told me?"

Dingo's POV

I looked back at Sleet. He grabbed my hand, looked at me, and then nodded yes. I looked back at Robotnik and Joy.

"You see...;"

-z-

-z-

Robotnik looked surprised. Joy calmly sighed.

"At least we know who the father is." She said.

"Still, Sleet will be out of commission for nine months!" Robotnik exclaimed.

"Actually, for a gray wolf, it's nine weeks."

"I'm not gonna ask who you know that." Sleet grumbled.

ii

Neutral POV

4 weeks

Dingo stood by the bed his mate was sleeping on. Stripped of his armor, Sleet wore a clean, white t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts. His right hand was gently over his stomach, now slightly larger than usual. Dingo smiled softly.

_He looks so peaceful._ Dingo thought.

He knelt down next to Sleet and gently laid his hand on Sleet stomach. Then he felt... something. Sleet's eyes opened, a look of surprise was on his face.

"Dingo, did you just feel that?"

"Yeah."

A light, fluttery movement inside Sleet.

The baby's first kick.

The two future parents smiled happily. A sense of calm filled the room.

They couldn't wait for the child to be born.

5 weeks

Sleet once more found himself on the cold examination table, this time lying down. His shirt was rolled up enough to see part of his stomach. Dingo held onto his hand.

"Now let's see here...;" Joy said.

Joy gently moved the receiver end of the ultrasound. A grainy black and white image appeared on the screen. The threesome could make out two small forms. Sleet smiled.

"Twins...;"

6 weeks

Robotnik held up a baby-sized version of his outfit in front of Sleet and Dingo, and stared at them with (very out-of-character for him) bambi eyes. It didn't take a second for them to answer.

"No."

7 weeks.

"Come on, Sleet, please?

"No. I'm not coming out."

"Please, Sleet? It can't be that bad."

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT I'M WEARING?!"

Dingo, Joy and Robotnik stared at the door closing them off from Sleet's room. A vein on Robotnik's head throbbed.

"Sleet," Robotnik warned. "If you don't come out this instant, I swear that I will send in a SWAT-bot to drag you out!"

Silence.

"Fine," Sleet grumbled. "I'm coming out."

The door slid open and Sleet walked out wearing slightly tattered jeans and a light pink maternity blouse. His stomach looked like he had swallowed a watermelon.

"Don't. Laugh." Sleet spoke sternly.

The two not pregnant males and nurse-bot just stared. Then Robotnik started snickering, which soon turned into full blown laughter.

"You look good in pink." Dingo commented.

"This wouldn't have happened if you had gone shopping with me, Sleet." Joy said.

Sleet simply scowled.

iii

9 weeks

Sleet's POV

I was in my room when I felt a sharp pain shoot up from my abdomen. Instinctively, I grabbed my stomach. I began to feel nervous so I decided to go to the Medical Ward.  
I had made my way to the door when I felt that there was something more important that I had to do. Supporting my stomach, I ran to the closet, pulled out dozens of blankets, and threw them onto my bed. I then haphazardly arranged them into a sort of nest.

_Why did I have to make this?_

Just as I was about to head back to the door, I felt another pain far worse than the first one. I fell onto the bed and curled up, my arms around my stomach. Yet another pain flared up. The pains...The nest...It finally hit me.

_No...Please no...Not yet..._

I could feel something drip down my leg.

"DINGO!"

Dingo's POV

Joy and I ran to Sleet's bedside as soon as we heard him call for me. When we got there, we was curled up into a ball and what looked like blood was dripping down his legs. He looked up at me with fear filled eyes.

"Dingo...;" Sleet whispered. "It's time-aah!"

Sleet cringed. I knew what he meant:

Sleet was about to give birth.

"By chaos," Joy said. "I need to get some supplies. I'll be back."

She ran out just as fast as she ran in. When she left, Sleet grabbed my hand.

"Dingo...Promise me you won't leave." He whimpered.

I just stared at him. I never seen Sleet this scared before. He was never scared.

"Please."

I knelt down next to him so were eye-level. I lightly stroked his muzzle, then I kissed him.

"I promise."

-z-

Meanwhile, Robotnik was casually walking down the hallway.

"Aah, the peaceful solitude of my fortress at night! The calm…The serenity…"

Suddenly Joy, a second nurse-bot, and two SWAT-bots carrying her supplies ran right past Robotnik, nearly knocking him down.

"Hurry!" Joy cried. "There's no time to lose! Sleet's in critical condition!"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CHAOS IS GOING ON?!"

-z-

Neutral POV

By the time Joy got back, Sleet was in far more pain. It felt like the lower half of him was being ripped apart. Joy had two SWAT-bots with her. One was holding a blanket, a pair of scissors, and a couple of towels, the other was holding a tub of water and two garbage bags.

"Set them down near the bed," Joy ordered. "Make sure no one else gets in."

They did as she ordered then left. She walked back to Sleet. Carefully, she took off his pants and boxers, sending them to the floor, then laid the blanket length ways across Sleet's lower half.

"Sleet, please straighten up, then spread your legs." She said."

Sleet did what she told him to do.

"I need to do a quick examination." Joy told him. "To see how far along you are, okay?"

"Ah...Okay." Sleet said uncertainly.

Carefully, Joy inserted two fingers into Sleet's opening. The wolf whimpered softly as she felt around inside of him. A second later, Joy pulled her fingers out.

"I was able to feel the head." Joy explained. She looked towards Dingo. "He's fully dilated."

Dingo stared at her with a confused expression.

"He's ready to have the babies."

Dingo's confused look switched to a mixture of happiness, worry, and fear. He look towards Sleet. The wolf cried out in pain as the baby made its way downwards.

"Sleet, I need you to push when you feel a contraction." Joy ordered.

"B-but..."

"JUST DO IT!"

Sleet nodded slowly. Cautiously, he propped himself up on the bed and pushed. He cried out as he pushed. A second later, he started to fall back onto the bed. Dingo caught him in the crook of his arm and gently laid him on the bed. Large beads of sweat poured down Sleet's face as he panted, desperately trying to catch his breath. The baby reached the very tip of Sleet's opening.

"Good," Joy commented. "Do it again."

Even in his current state, Sleet managed to glare venomously at Joy.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" He yelled.

"I never kid." Joy started to make room in the opening for the baby.

Sleet's glare changed to fear. He suddenly felt another contraction and, with another pain-filled cry, he pushed. The top of the baby's head started to slide out of the opening, nearly tearing it apart. Sleet's eyes clenched shut. He let out a high-pitched white and grasped the sheets of the bed with his left hand.

"Dammit..." Sleet hissed. "The pain..."

"You doin' good, Sleet." Dingo assured him. "Ya've been through a lot worse, this is nothing."

Sleet opened his eyes a little bit and looked up at Dingo. He managed a weak smile before he felt another contraction, forcing his eyes shut.

"Okay, keep it up," Joy encouraged. "Another push. Right now."

Sleet pushed once more. The baby's head slid halfway out the opening followed by a gush of fluid. The wolf cursed loudly in pain.

"Okay, another push." Joy ordered. "A big one!"

Sleet pushed with all his might. The baby's head was now out all the way.

"Okay, just one more," Joy encouraged.

Sleet pushed again. The baby's shoulders slid out, widening the opening even more as a little bit of blood poured out. Just then, Sleet let out a bloodcurdling scream. Dingo winced from the sound and gave Sleet's hand a reassuring squeeze. Joy merely rolled her eyes. The baby turned a little to the left, causing Sleet to gasp sharply.

"Jen!" Joy cried.

Quickly, the blue haired nurse-bot (or rather Jen) laid her hands underneath the baby just as it finally slid all the way out. Sleet moaned softly as the afterbirth worked its way out. More fluid flowed out of his opening, his stomach shrinking down a bit. Just as Jen started preparing to wash the newborn, Sleet felt a sharp pain shoot up from his abdomen and winced. Dingo and Joy noticed his expression.

"1 down..." Joy sighed.

"1 to go." Sleet muttered.

-z-

-z-

Robotnik stormed down to Sleet's room and saw two SWAT-bots standing guard.

"Let me in." He ordered.

"NEGATIVE." One of the SWAT-bots replied. "NO UNAUTHORIZED ADMITTANCE BY ORDER OF JOY."

"What?! I'm ! I have more authority in my pinky than that nurse-bot has in her entire mechanized body! What order could she have possibly give you that could have more authority than one of mine?!

"MEDICAL EMERGENCY." The other SWAT-bot droned.

"'Medical emergency'? What sort of medical emergency could possibly—"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Sleet, would you quit carrying on like that? It's not that bad."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH HERE!"

"Is this normal?"

"You could say that."

"Oh." Robotnik said humbly. "Nevermind."

-z-

-z-

If it wasn't for Dingo's great strength, Sleet's grip would have broken his hand in two. However, when the second child was almost all the way out, he could feel Sleet's grip start to weaken.

"C'mon, Sleet," Joy exclaimed. "We're almost done. Just one more push!"

Sleet breathed heavily, a dead tired expression was on his face.

"I...can't..." Sleet said softly between breaths.

"Yes, you can." Dingo encouraged. "You can do this, Sleet."

Sleet gave Dingo's hand a little squeeze then, with all his remaining strength, he pushed. As the world turned black for the wolf, the second child slid all the way out of Sleet's opening. Joy quickly caught the child and prepared to wash it. Dingo looked at his sleeping mate, listening to the wolf's soft breathing, and smiled.

"You just rest now, Sleet." Dingo said. "You've earned it."

-z-

-z-

Normally, the birth of a child (especially a mobian child) would have no emotional impact on . However, because his serum allowed Sleet to have a child, Robotnik found himself pacing outside Sleet's room, a whirlwind of thoughts in his head. Suddenly, as Robotnik turned to face the door, the SWAT-bots walked away, then Joy and Jen walked out holding one garbage bag each.

"Sleet...! The baby...!" Robotnik stammered. "Are they...!"

"Don't get your cape in a knot, sir." Joy smiled. "Sleet is fine, and so is his son and daughter."

Robotnik sighed in relief.

"That's a load off my mi- wait did you say 'son and daughter'?"

Jen looked confused.

"Didn't Joy tell you? She did an ultrasound on Sleet about 5 weeks ago. He was expecting twins."

"Twins..."

-z-

-z-

Sleet, now awake, held onto his newborn infants in each arm. He smiled tenderly, his eyes wet with tears of joy. Dingo smiled softly. They were so little he felt nervous.

_So, what are their names?_

_Well..._

The boy lightly nuzzled his mother's chest. He was a little gray wolf with light blonde hair and bright green eyes.

_The boy's name is Tyces..._

The girl looked around wide-eyed, amazed at her surroundings. She was a orange hyena with steel-blue hair and amber yellow eyes.

_And the girl's name is Sheila._


End file.
